Administration Core The Administration Core of the MCDTR provides leadership, infrastructure, and resources to: Raise awareness of, and interest in, type 2 translational research in diabetes and create an environment that supports such research. Support new and established investigators engaged in research to translate interventions with proven efficacy into real worid health care settings, communities, and populations at risk. Administer Cores that provide Center members with services critical to type 2 translational research in diabetes. Provide education and training and to foster interdisciplinary collaborations. Administer the Center's P/FS Grants Program. Maintain the Center's website. The Administration Core is responsible for identifying and supporting researchers engaged in type 2 translational research; for developing and implementing Cores to provide services to funded T2 translational researchers locally, regionally, nationally and internationally; for overseeing the allocation of Center resources; for implementing an Enrichment Program; for implementing a process for solicitation, review selection, monitoring, and follow-up of the Center's Pilot and Feasibility Study Grants; and for developing and maintaining a website that integrates seamlessly with the NIDDK Centers program website.